1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to mobile electronic devices and, more particularly, to a mobile electronic device having a camera that includes an improved auto white balance, and an associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of mobile electronic devices are known. Examples of such mobile electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), mobile computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many mobile electronic devices also feature a wireless communication capability, although many such mobile electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Some mobile electronic devices and other electronic devices employ small cameras which can generate images such as still photographs and video that are then stored on the electronic device. Such cameras typically comprise a camera lens, a sensor, and a processor system that are manufactured and sold as a modular unit. That is, the sensor receives light through the camera lens and provides an image signal to an embedded program stored and executed on the processor system in order to process the image in various ways. For instance, the image might be processed to compensate for various shortcomings of the camera lens. Additionally or alternatively, an image may be subjected to an auto white balance system.
While such mobile electronic devices and cameras have been generally effective for their intended purposes, such cameras have not come however, been without limitation. Some cameras possess limited processing capabilities and often have no frame store, which makes image processing difficult to achieve successfully in all situations. For instance, photos taken by a camera can have a poor color contrast or unnatural colors depending upon processing by an auto white balance system. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved mobile electronic device having a camera with an improved auto white balance system.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.